Cry For Me
by Tatsutahime1
Summary: After having a fight with the scouts and Mamoru, Usagi moves to France. Years later, her parents are tragically killied in an accident. Usagi must go back and fix her broken life in Tokyo. *FINISHED*
1. Prologue

Always and Forever  
  
By: Tatsutahime  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Ms. Naoko. However, I made up a few characters to benefit the plot. I hope you enjoy!   
  
It's ALL your fault! Can't you ever be serious for once? You are so weak Sailor Moon! How did I ever fall in love with you? Usagi Tsukino woke up abruptly. She cringed as the words circulated her mind. It's funny how after fours years, she could still remember every word spoken, every motion, and every feeling felt that night.  
  
"Mon petite lapine, êtes-vous bien?" the handsome man sitting beside her whispered. Gently squeezing his hand, "I'm fine baby. I guess I just had another bad dream..." Giving her one more worried glance, Matt decided to leave it. She's been like that ever since she found out of her parents' death.  
  
Suddenly, a feminine voice came on over the intercom, "We have will be arriving in Tokyo, Japan in approximately 5 minutes. I would like to thank you for choosing South West Airlines and I hope you enjoy your stay. That is all." Matt looked over at his fiancée. Usagi sighed as she lifted her head off Matt's shoulder. It's now or never.  
  
Ok, that was kind of short. Well it's the prologue, what did you expect! J/k ^_^ I wasn't sure if I should continue. Please review. Flames are welcome. 


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Tokyo

Always and Forever

By: Tatsutahime

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Ms. Naoko does. I'm only borrowing the characters for my story. However, I made up some characters.

AU: Oh, yea. In the prologue, "Mon petite lapine, êtes-vous bien?" means "My little rabbit, are you all right?" Just in case you were wondering ^_^.*

Chapter 1.Welcome to Tokyo

It was near midnight in Tokyo. The streets were dark and deserted. In an apartment building near the Crown Arcade, an aqua hared woman woke up sweating and panting. '_Oh my…It couldn't be.' _No matter how hard she tried to avoid the feeling, she couldn't. Her presence was too strong. '_She's back.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Ring. Ring. Usagi stood nervously at the doorstep of her old home. It has changed a lot since the last time she saw it. She shuddered but it was not from the cold. All of a sudden, the door slowly creaked open.

"Usagi? ...USAGI!" the 17 year old boy called as he flung himself to the young woman for a hug. Tears slowly streamed his cheeks as he whispered, "Welcome home sis." Returning his hug, "It's good to be back." 

Matt watched silently with a sad smile in his face. Unpacking their luggage out of the cab, '_That poor boy'_ he thought _'having to go though all that. First his only sister leaves to find herself and then with his parents' _ "Matt!" Usagi called snapping him out of his thoughts, "honey, come meet Sammy!" Grinning widely, he carried their luggage' inside and closed the door. The threesome sat in the dining room and literally talked for hours.

__

After unpacking their luggage in her parent's room, they all wondered back into the living room to discuss what they were going to do. Since their parents were deceased, Sammy's legal guardian was Usagi. Once Sammy turns 18 in 2 months, he can be on his own. Until then, Usagi needed to take in the responsibility as guardian or the social services would take over there home.

After agreeing and signed a document that states that Usagi will live with Sammy in Tokyo for the next two months, it was almost morning. Having slept on the plane, Usagi and Matt decided to talk a walk while Sammy slept a bit. After all, he did have school in about 3 hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halfway across the city, three girls and a raven hared young man exited a new local dance club. They gleamed with sweat from dancing all night.

"That was amazing!" Minako said, "Too bad Ami couldn't come." "You know Ames, she has an entrance exam to take tomorrow…er today to get into the elite Vetrovsky Medical School!" Lita chimed. "Plus who needs dance clubs when you're got Greg!" Everyone smiled at the comment. 

"So guys, where do you wanna go now?" Mamoru asked. "It's four in the morning, do stores are open. The arcade doesn't open until eight!" "Lets go the park." Rei suggested." I haven't really been there since…you know…" They all silenced.

"I miss her you guys" Minako whispered. "Me too," Lita agreed. "If we could just turn back time… everything." Rei sighed, "You guys, I know what we did was wrong, and I'm really sorry too, but she's gone now, and no matter how hard we try, we can't bring her back…Come on guys, lets go."

'Rei's wrong.' Mamoru thought are they started walking. 'Our love was strong, we'll find each other again someday. Even If I have to wait forever. I dunno how I ever let her get away that night...'

~ Flash back ~

"Isn't this perfect?" Rini squealed while dancing in an orchid of sunflowers. Usagi looked up from her book, smiling sweetly at her future daughter. It was a warm summer day and Usagi promised to spend the whole day with Rini. So far, in the six hours they have been together, they've gone to the movies, shopping, and the fair, anything you can think of, they've been.

"Lunch is ready," Usagi called. "I'm coming Usagi, look what I found!" Rini cried as she approached her. She looked into the palms of Rini's outstretched arms. There laid a ladybug with the most unusual colors. 

"Oh Rini! It's…" She was cut off in mid sentence when an ugly flower demon grabbed her from behind. She couldn't move. A long vine reached out and tried to grab Rini. She screamed as it missed her by an inch. "Rini watch out!" Usagi screamed. Backing away, Rini shouted "Moon Prism Power!" Moments later, a sailor fuku replaced her flower dress. 

"Sailor Power Kick!" She shouted and knocked the demon to the ground releasing Usagi. " Celestial Moon Power!" Usagi shouted. Soon her was Sailor Moon.

Her heart completely stopped as she saw the monster sent a power ball at Mini Moon. "Stop right there!" She screamed catching the monster's attention. I knocked him don't with a power kick. "Moon Star dust Elimination" She shouted throwing her tiara at the demon. Before the blow could hit him, he shot a strong wind attack at Rini. The monster turned to dust. Usagi ran as fast as she could to block the attack. She screamed as the forceful winds hit her blowing her on top of Rini.

Usagi felt cold and dizzy as she hit her head against the cement. Dark red blood tickled down the side of her face. "Rini," she whispered to the unconscious eight old next to her. Darkness surrounded her as she blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From that moment on, everything changed. "USAGI WAKE UP! It's ALL your fault!" Usagi's eyes fluttered open as she felt someone shake her violently. "You were supposed to protect her. She was only eight! ONLY EIGHT!" Rei sobbed as she released Usagi and fell to the floor. Usagi sat up disorientated. "Where am I?" She realized everyone was here: Mamoru, the scouts, Luna, and Artemis. Then she suddenly felt panic, "Rini? What happened to Rini?!"

"You're in the hospital. SHE'S in the hospital. Rini's in acoma. And you here, you were supposed to be the adult. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER!" The next think Usagi felt was SLAP. She hand slowly reached up to her cheek shocked at what just happened. He slapped her. Mamoru slapped her! "I didn't…I tried...I…"Usagi choked as warm tears slowly fell.

"Just shut up! You're a clutz and you're worthless!" Lita screamed. "You guys, I think we just need to all calm down…" Ami started. "Calm down?! My daughter is in ACOMA! How could I of loved someone like you?" Mamoru shouted.

"Is that how you all feel?…that I'm nothing? "Usagi whispered. "No Usagi, we…" Lita's and Rei's hands covered Ami and Mina's mouths. " "Fine" I calmly stated. 'I will now cry for them anymore.' "If you don't want me as you leader, here." Usagi gracefully got off the bed and handed her locket to Rei. Usagi looked over to Ami and Lita and mouthed 'thank you' before walking out the door and out of their lives, one step at a time.

~ End of Flashback ~

Mamoru regretted every single word and action after Usagi walked out that door. 'I didn't even let explain. She probably thinks I'm a monster' "Come on Mamoru. We're falling behind," Mina said softly as she pulled his arm to caught up with the others."

AU: That's it for Chapter one. I hope that helped explain the prologue a little. Let's see, the scouts are going to the park and Usagi and Matt are going for a walk…will they cross paths? Find out in Chapter 2. Until then, please review! Should I continue? 


	3. Chapter 2: Nice To Meet You Too

Cry For Me

By Tatsutahime

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm only using her characters for my story. However I have made up some characters and they belong to me.

Chapter 3: Nice to Meet You Too

Dull colors of red, orange, and blue painted the sky as the morning sun rose. The hot summer breeze swept through the beautiful cherry blossom trees and played with Usagi's loosely kept curls. Matt's strong arm went around her waist protectively as they walked through the empty Juuban Park.

"It's gonna be a beautiful day." Matt said as they both settled on the soft grass. "This reminds me of the Luxembourg Gardens." Catching his hint of homesickness, Usagi snuggled closely in his lap. "I'm sorry love. We're only gonna be hear for 2 months. It'll fly by fast I promise. In no time will we be back in that enormous mansion of yours and painting pictures." Usagi soothed. _'There's just something about this woman that makes me fall in love with her all over again._' Matt looked down at her. "It's not that mon petite lapine. I just can't wait till we get home and finally get married." _'You ran away from me once and I couldn't bare it if it happened again._' Usagi smiled, leaned up and placed a butterfly kiss on his nose. "Matt smiled wickedly and pulled her in for a REAL kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So guys…I was thinking about signing up for that new art studio on 25th street." Mina chimed desperately trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "Yea, I heard about that." Lita answered "I heard it's a great school." And the conversation went on as they entered Juuban Park.

As they walked to their usual spot, they noticed that two strangers occupied it. A young man and woman. The man was quite handsome with his sandy brown hair and muscular build Lita noted. He wore a pair of khakis' and a blue button up shirt. The girl was very pretty too. She wore a pink lace spaghetti strap and a tight pair of dark denim flares that hugged her curves. Her curly waist long blonde hair covered her face. The girl's head was carefully laid in the man's lap.

The scouts watched them enviously. "Oh he looks like my ex boyfriend Jake only way cuter!" Lita said dreamily. "He's so cute. I wish I had a boyfriend! That girl's so lucky." Rei playfully whined. "Come on girls, you shouldn't be spying." Mamoru stated as he tapped their shoulders. 'What could possibly be so interesting?' He moved in between Lita and Rei to see what they were looking at. 

Suddenly a familiar aura washed through their bodies. "USAGI?!" they all shouted a little too loudly. They covered their mouths as the blonde's head bolted up and turned to their direction…

AU: Well that's if for Chapter 2…just kidding. Didn't think I'd leave you hanging like that wouldn't you? Anyhoo, on with the story!

__

'USAGI?! HERE?' Thousands of thoughts ran through Mamoru's mind as the scouts quickly ran up to her. He slowly stalked after them in shock.

Usagi slowly stood up. Mat followed confused. "Are those them?" he asked. "The scouts?" Usagi could only nod. _'I will not cry. I will not cry. Be strong'_ Usagi told herself.

"Omg Usagi. I've missed you so much. I tried contacting you through your parents but when they were gone I didn't know…" Mina's coarse sobs swallowed her voice as she embraced her long lost friend. "I missed you too." Usagi smiled as she hugged her back. Controlling herself, Mina smiled and backed away. "We have so much to talk about!" Usagi nodded reassuringly.

Usagi's attention was turned to Rei and Lita. Silent tears fell down their cheeks as their friend watched them emotionless. "Usagi we're so sorry. We should have never of…" Rei stated but was cut short by Mamoru. "Usako…is that really you?" Usagi's glaze turned to Mamoru. Her sere blue eyes burned through his.

"Mamoru?" she heard Matt ask from behind her. "Yea," Mamoru answered. He was almost afraid to ask. "Who are you?" Matt stepped out from behind Usagi. _'Your worst nightmare you bastard.'_

****

PUNCH. Matt's fist went straight into Mamoru's face. "You stupid son of a b****! Never call her that again! You don't deserve to!"

AU: Ooo, a cat fight! Well, is that a good place to end? I think so ^_^. Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!


	4. Chapter 3: Difference Between Friends an...

Cry For Me

By: Tatsutahime

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I'm only using her characters for my story. However, I did makes up some characters and they belong to me.

Chapter 4: Difference Between Friends and Enemies.

Mamoru's hand reached up to touch his bruised eye. _'Damn that hurt.' _Anger flared in him that directed to the stranger. Surprising everyone, Mamoru jumped him, knocking him to the ground. Each throwing swift punches. The scouts stood there in shock.

Finally realizing what was happening; Usagi tried to separate the two. "Matt, Mamoru stop!" she cried as she tugged on Matt's free arm. Controlling himself, Matt looked at her apologizingly. Taking this as an advantage, Mamoru punched his jaw.

"Mamoru STOP!" Usagi screamed, stepping in front of Matt protectively. Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream was heard halfway across the park. "A youma. Let's go guys." Rei shouted.

"Mars Star Power!" 

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

The scouts transformed into their fukus' and Mamoru tuxedo appeared. They ran. "Should we…too?" Matt asked Usagi after they were alone. "No…not yet. Don't want them to know unless it's necessary." Matt nodded. "Let's go see how they're doing." And with that, he took her hand and disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thought you got rid of me? Well guess what! I'm not that easily defeated! Where's goldy locks? Oh, well, better for me!" the youma's laugh crudely filled the air as she threw the limp body of a young woman to the side. The scouts took their stances and were ready for battle. "Goldy locks? What are you talking about? We are the Sailor Scouts and We're gonna kick your a**! Mars Fire Dragon!" Sailor Mars yelled as fire formed in the palms of her hands. Fire rushed at the lizard-like youma. But as it touched her scaly skin, the fire was absorbed. 

"That's it?" the youma mocked. Sailor Jupiter stepped forward. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" The thunder was swallowed by the youma as well. The scouts looked at each other for ideas. '_This has never happened before.' _Rei thought. The youma sent a power ball at the group. Tuxedo Mask attempted to block it. It was obviously too strong and sent the group flying. Quickly getting up, they exchanged a few more blows. Blood was spilling everywhere and it wasn't from the youma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi and Matt watched every move from a nearby tree. "You would think that they realized that this demon is absorbing their powers and by attacking it, they're only feeding it." Matt stated. "I know." "Should we help them?" Usagi sighed _'I didn't want it to come down to this' _"I think that would be best before they are destroyed." 

"Celestial Sun Power!" Usagi shouted holding up a sun shaped locket. Beautiful rivets of light surrounded her body. The crescent moon on her forehead reappeared. A gold colored bra -like top and a pair of matching shorts replaced her clothes. A pair of wings sprouted from her back. Her curly blonde hair twisted into two messy braids and a pair of gold gloves hugged up her arm to her elbow. Knee high boots and long staff with a sun and a crescent moon on the end completed her ensemble.

She looked over to Matt. He was in his Silver Millennium guard uniform and ready to protect his princess. (Think Jadite or Zoicite.) "Ready?" He asked. "Ready."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pathetic humans!" the youma laughed. "Your determination will be your downfall..." The youma shouted as she formed a power ball and held it above her head." The scouts braced themselves on the ground.

"Stop right there." Matt shouted. Matt and Usagi gracefully landed in front of the exghusted scouts. "Ah Captain Matheny and goldy locks... Nice of you to finally join us…" the youma smiled. "Cut the crap demon. Star Dust Evolution!" Usagi shouted and whirled her staff above her head. Sparkles shot from the staff and went toward the youma. "No!!!! Not again!!!!" She shouted before completely freezing in place. It was not dead but it couldn't move.

The scouts watched in shock as Usagi turned to them and asked, "Are you OK?" rather coldly.

AU: Usagi is still mad at Rei, Lita, and Mamoru. She was never mad at Ami and Mina because if you read Chapter 1, they tried to defend her. It was only Rei, Lita, and Mamoru that yelled at her. Sorry, I needed to straighten that up. On with the story!

"Um…yea." Rei stuttered. The scouts and Mamoru were utterly amazed! Usagi has changed so much. She's gotten so much prettier and stronger and graceful. She stopped the youma in its tracks with a twirl of her staff!

"Suddenly the youma unfroze. "Usagi watch out!" Mina screamed as the youma plunged toward her friend. "Stop" Matt stated calmly extending out his hand. The youma froze in place. With a turn of his wrist, the youma turned to dust.

Silence fell between the scouts, Mamoru, Usagi, and Matt. "Um…Usagi?" Mina asked standing up. "Yea?" Usagi answered. Pointing to the man that destroyed the youma with a flick of his wrist, "Who's that?" 

AU: Well, I'm gonna end there. I have school tomorrow and I ready should be starting on my homework! Please review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4: My Life in France

Cry For Me

By: Tatsutahime

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I'm only using her characters for my story. However, I did make up a few characters to benefit the plot.

Chapter 5: My life in France

Bright sunrays sparkled in the sky. It was late afternoon. The scouts have convinced Usagi and Matt to attend a meeting at Rei's temple after Ami finished her exams. They had some things to discuss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Throwing on a striped white and baby blue halter and a pair of jeans, Usagi headed down the stairs of her house. Standing up from the couch, "Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Matt questioned. He was completely exhausted from jet lag and then the youma incident. Him being the captain of the silver millennium guards in his past life, he's really powerful. But since he was mortal given powers, whenever he uses them, he feels drained._ 'But anything pour mon petite lapine.' _He thought as they exited the house.

Usagi looked up at him nervously. "Do you think it's a bad one? I mean, I know that I'm supposed to be mad at them and believe me I am…but…it's better to forgive and forget right? I know they haven't been my favorite people they past four years but I did grow up with them and they were my best friends. Since my parents are gone, they're the only family I have left in Tokyo. I just…I want to know that they're happy and that we have their blessing before I left this place forever."

Matt kissed her on her forehead lightly. "You're so thoughtful," he said. "I love you." Usagi smiled, "I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They're coming," Lita said as she saw Usagi and Matt walk hand in hand up the temple steps. "Who is that guy?" Mina wondered aloud. "I dunno, but we'll find out soon enough." Mamoru mumbled. Sure he was angry Usagi found someone new but he's known for a long time. He's known since that day Rini faded away on that cold hospital bed four years ago. He deserved the suffering and he knew that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Usagi…Usagi's friend." Rei greeted warmly as she led them into her room. _'What's his name?'_ she thought. They seated in a circle from left to right it was Usagi, Matt, Mina, Rei, Mamoru and Lita.

Suddenly the door slowly opened. "Sorry I'm late guys, the test went longer than I expected it would…" Ami said gracefully as she took a seat between Lita and Usagi. "Hello Usagi," she said as she gave her friend a long hug. "Captain, it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Ami." She said as she took his hand. He smiled warmly.

The scouts sat there speechless. "How do…how?…Ami?" Rei stuttered completely confused. _'How does she know him? Why isn't she surprised to see Usagi?'_ Ever since Usagi left, Ami and the scouts have never been as close. Last summer, Ami left to study abroad in Europe and went she got back, she completely changed. She grew out her hair to just above her waist and developed some curves as well. She became exceptionally popular and as graceful as Michiru. Even through she still fought side by side with the scouts, they knew she still blamed them for her leaving.

Ami turned to Rei. "I dreamt it. I've been communicating with Usagi through our dreams since last summer." She answered as she turned and smiled at Usagi. 

Somewhat understanding Ami's explanation the scouts asked them what had happened these past few years. They sit quietly as she slowly began.

"Well, gosh, I dunno where to start." Usagi said shaking her head, "I guess it all started the night of our…misunderstanding. When I got home, I told my parents…uh I uh…told my parents…" Matt took her hand when he felt her start to breakdown. Usagi took a deep breath "…that I needed to go away for a while. They understood and I took the first plane out of Tokyo. That plane took me to Paris. In Paris, I signed up to be an art student and a year later, I graduated and was hired to be an artist in Matt's family estate." Gesturing to Matt." I was hired to paint the portraits of all 23 family members. 

(AU: Matt's family is loaded. He is the only child. He lives in a huge mansion owned by his parents with all this aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents.)

Of course that was a huge task and would take me years, so they offered to house and feed me until the portraits were finished. I accepted of course. Days after I moved in I met Matt. He was so very kind and took care to me. I later found out that he was Captain Matheny of the Silver Millennium Guards in the Silver Millennium through my dreams. 

When I confronted him about his powerful aura, he already knew who I was. I gave me a locket given to him by Queen Serenity. She somehow knew I would need it. Queen Serenity also gave him powers…so he could protect me. I am now known as Eternal Sailor Moon and he Captain Matheny by the citizens and our enemies."

__

Wow…Mina thought when she finished. Mamoru eyed Matt suspiciously. Jealously spread through his veins when he thought of Usagi and Matt being together in his house doing god knows what. _'He's holding her hand…_' Rei sensed his uneasiness and fought with herself whether to or not ask about their relationship. "Are you and Matt…um, you know…" 

Usagi smiled placing her head on Matt's shoulder. "His is my fiancé. We are to be married in two months."

AU: Well that's it! I'm trying to work for longer chapters but I always seem find a good place to stop! Please review. Flames are welcome. When I get 50 reviews, I'll start on Chapter 6. Thanks for reading! 


	6. Chapter 5: Old Buddies Meet Again

Cry For Me

By Tatsutahime

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I'm only using her characters for my story. However, I did make up a few characters to benefit the plot. 

Chapter 6: Old Buddies Met Again

"Fiancé?! Whoa…?? Wha…? What about me, Usagi?" Mamoru shouted completely outraged. "What about Crystal Tokyo? Rini? What's gonna happen to her? You can't just…" Can't controlling his tears anymore, he walked out of the room. The scouts sat quietly. The same questions ran through their minds. What's to become of their future together?

Usagi's grin slowly faded. She looked up at Matt. He nodded reassuringly. "Excuse me," She muttered before going after Mamoru.

After the door shut, Matt looked around. Four pairs of eyes gazed at him. He smiled uncomfortably. After sitting there for a good 5 minutes in silence, Ami decided to break it. She wanted to get to know this stranger. Deep down inside, she knew that he was going to be around for a long time. "Do you love her, Matt?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mamoru! MAMORU!" Usagi walked around the massive temple fields calling out for him. A familiar aura brushed against her as she pasted the orchid of sunflowers. As she approached the gazebo, she saw who she was looking for. His back was turned to her.

"This is where we found you and Rini. I'll never forget Rei's ear piercing scream. The looks on the scouts' faces when we saw your bodies lying there. I thought you were dead and that I've lost you forever…" Mamoru turned to face her. His tears were dry from the warm summer breeze. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I do. She means the world to me." Matt answered sincerely. The scouts exchanged glances and smiled. "It's good to have you with us." Lita said taking his hand. They continued talking about each other. The scouts were quite interested in knowing all of what happened to Usagi in Paris and her new love. Matt was glad to inform Usagi's friends of the life of their friend these past four years. Matt was curious too, of what Usagi was like before they met. Soon they felt like they've known each other their whole lives.

Suddenly a thought ran through Mina's mind" You and Usagi are here to stay...for good…right?" 

Matt frowned as he looked around at all the hopeful faces. He could tell he missed their leader and friend. He wasn't sure if he was the right person to tell them. "I'm sorry, but we're leaving exactly two months from today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Usagi shivered as Mamoru walked up to her and caressed her face. She closed her eyes. Suddenly surprising Usagi, he dropped to his knees. New tears poured down his face. "I'm so sorry Usako…I never imagined it would turn out this way. I was so worried about you but when you woke up, I don't know what came over me! I can't change what I did and I hate myself for that. I just…I just want to be with you now…"

Usagi caressed his hair calmly then took one step backward. He looked up at her questionably. She took his hands and motioned for him to stand up. " I can't be with you Mamoru…not after what you've done. I am however willing be you friend. We've shared so much together but, now I'm with Matt and he loves me. He takes care of me."


	7. Chapter 6: Just Like Old Times

Cry For Me

By Tatsutahime

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I'm only using her characters for my story. However I did make up some characters to benefit the plot.

Chapter 7: Just Like Old Times

Luna stood there in shock. _'Captain Matheny here?!'_ Shaking his head, Matt calmed down. His mind went back to the Silver Millennium. This feline was his Queen's most trusted adviser and his good friend. "I didn't know that you were reborn! What are you doing here Captain?" Luna asked completely confused. Chuckling, Matt combed his hand through his hair." It's a REALLY long story Luna…" 

Usagi sat nervously on the bed upstairs. _'What's happening down here?'_ She decided to check it out for herself. Quietly sneaking downstairs, Usagi heard Matt's voice. _'Who is he talking to?'_ she wondered walking up next to him. Taking a step to the side, "LUNA?!" 

"USAGI?! Oh my god! You're back!" Luna cried as she leaped into Usagi's arms. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged her old friend. "It's so good to have you back!" "It's good to be back Luna." The Trio talk for hours before finally retiring to their beds. Usagi and Matt slept in her parent's room since it was bigger and Luna slept in her usually spot in Usagi's room. Usagi fell asleep happy for the first time in a long time that night. She had her friends'' blessings' and she met up with Luna again. Sure, her friends were a bit upset that she was going to leave again but they wanted her to be happy so they were willing to let her go. Mamoru on the other hand took it very well. (AU: HINT HINT. It's a clue to what is going to happen soon.) Everything was perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This next morning, Usagi decided to show Matt around Tokyo. First they went shopping then entered the Crown Arcade for lunch. Soon after they sat down at the counter, Matt excused himself and left for the restroom. A handsome blonde waiter noticed the beautiful blonde from afar and decided to make his move. "Hello there. Are you ready to order?" He asked politely and flashed his best smile. Usagi looked up from the menu and smiled. _'She's really something.' _Andrew thought as he looked at her curly blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He couldn't but notice her perfect figure too.' 

Usagi smiled wider when she realized that it was Andrew. "I'm shocked Andrew. Please don't tell me you don't recognize me." Andrew was surprised when the blonde spoke. He was sure that he's never met a beauty like her before. "Have I met you somewhere before?" Usagi smiled widely at his confused face. _'Have I changed that much?'_ "It's me Andrew! Usagi? Does Meatball Head ring a bell?" Andrew was completely taken back. "USAGI?! Is that REALLY you?! GOD, you've grown up!" 

"Yea, it's me all right."

"Where have you been all this time? I asked Mamoru and all he would say is that you guys were in a fight and you left. What happened? After that, Mamoru and me were never that close. When you left, he completely changed."

"I went to Paris. I'm a model and an artist there…What was that about Mamoru? How did he cha…"

Andrew noticed Usagi stop as a young man approached the table. "Matt, I'd like you to meet Andrew. He's an old friend of mine. And Andrew I'd like you to meet Matt, my fiancé." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After leaving the arcade, Usagi wanted to check out the new art studio that was opening up. When they approached the building they sensed evil radiating from the rooftop. Taking Matt's hand, they telopported to the rooftop of the next building, making sure that they were not seen.

On top of the next rooftop were the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. They were fighting a paintbrush-like monster and losing…bad. 

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter yelling as the attack left her hands and to the monster. Them what it looked like, there was some kind of protective barrier around the monster and the scouts couldn't get through it.

"Should we help them?" Matt asked. "I dunno…we need to know that they can destroy these demons themselves. We're not always gonna be here to help them. I mean they've lasted four years without our help haven't they?"

"You're right." Matt sighed. _'From what it looks like, they haven't been fighting for four years.' _Suddenly, Sailor Venus was struck down, obviously unconscious.

" Now?" Matt asked as Sailor Mars was sent flying across to the other side of the rooftop. "Now. Celestial Sun Power!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are we gonna do scouts? We can't defeat these new demons! They're too strong and we have no way of calling Usagi!" Sailor Venus whispered as she looked up from the ground. Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask were the only two standing. She watched Mercury fight her heart and soul out. She was obviously hurt. Tuxedo Mask on the other hand didn't seem like he was even trying. _'What's up with him these past few days? Poor guy, it's probably cause of Usagi reappearing.'_

Mina's thoughts were cut short. Her prays were answered when she saw Sailor Moon and Captain Matheny appear out of thin air in front of her. "Not one hurts my friends and gets away with it! I am Sailor Moon…" "and I am Captain Matheny" They monster tossed Mercury's body aside and stepped forward chuckling. "Do you expect me to give you an applause for your fancy entrance or something?" the monster mocked. 

"No." Usagi stated calmly. "I expect you to fear us." Usagi swung her staff " Solar Ray Elimination!" Bright beams of light formed in Usagi's staff. But before she could send the blast, she heard the monster scream. 

"No, it's not going to be that easy!" They monster disappeared and soon they couldn't move. Usagi panicked, '_What's happening?_' Before they knew it, they where all telopported to another place…or another dimension, to be more precise. 

AU: Well that's it for now. What's gonna happen next? HINT: One of them isn't who he/she seems! Do you like? Don't like? Please Review. Flames are welcome.


	8. Chapter 7: Impostor

Cry For Me

By: Tatsutahime

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Tackuchi does. I am only using her characters for my story. I did however make up a few characters to benefit the plot.

Chapter 8: Impostor

__

'Oh…what happened?' Usagi thought as she slowly woke up. Her hand reached up to her sore head, only to realize that she couldn't. Suddenly it hit her. She couldn't move anything! Her arms and legs were chained to the cold laboratory wall. She frantically looked around the large circular room. The scouts were chained up against the wall as well. They were slowly stirring. 'Where's Matt?!' she thought frantically. She calmed when she noticed him chained directly across from her. "Are you OK?" he mouthed. Usagi nodded.

"So, you're finally awake." Usagi's attention was turned to the masculine voice. A young man stepping into the room. His long brown hair and yellow eyes made him look anything but friendly. He wore a white lab coat. "Welcome to my laboratory."

"Who are you?!" Usagi shouted attempting to break her chains with no luck. "What do you want with us?"

"I am Merciless, Master of the Dark Realm. What do I want with you, you ask?" He gave an evil smirk. "Why what else? I want to kill you!"

"Where's Tuxedo Mask?" Mina asked as she looked around. "What did you do to him?!" 

"Tuxedo Mask? Nothing. Why he's right here!" Merciless motioned to his side. In a flash Tuxedo Mask appeared next to him. "Master." Tuxedo Mask mumbled as he went to his knees.

"Mamoru?! What's wrong with you?" Lita screamed. Ami scanned Tuxedo Mask with her visor-like computer. "It's not Mamoru! It's not human!"

Standing up Tuxedo Mask grinned, "She's right, I'm not Mamoru. This is your precious Mamoru!" He motioned to the large circular tube that slowly rose from the marble floor. Inside was an unconscious man. Clear tubes, needles, and air bubbles surrounded his body as he floated in the water.

"How did…how…Who are you?" Usagi demanded the impostor. "I am just another clone created to serve my Master." 

Rei stared at the clone. "How long have you been…When did this happen?!" 

The clone turned his attention to the goddess of fire. " Why I do believe I have been playing this part for well over four years now! And neither of you fools had ever noticed!"

Usagi was speechless to say the least. "In the hospital…was that…was that you?" She managed to choke out. Matt was scared at that point. He knew that one answer could change his life forever. He looked at the clone frantically for an answer.

"That's an interesting question now isn't it?" the clone mocked.

"TELL ME!!!" 

"Yes! If you have to know, yes, you honestly thought your sweet Mamoru would actually hit you? I had the chance and took it. I have to say it was all too easy! Convincing the Sailor Scouts was one thing but you Princess. You bought it all! Begging for your forgiveness, that little crying scene in the meadow, the look on your face was classic! Oh, well. It doesn't matter anymore though."

The room silenced as everyone watched Usagi at the brink of insanity. She felt like she could cry for a million years for all the pain this monster has cause her and it still wouldn't be enough. _'It wasn't my Mamoru…after all these years…it was Mamoru…it wasn't him…" _Anger flared in Matt as he watched Usagi slowly fall apart. "_That little bastard…"_

"THAT'S IT!" Matt screamed as his limbs broke through the metal chains. He couldn't take in anymore. An electric power ball formed in his palm as he reflected the light to brake everyone's chains. 

"What is this?!" Merciless shouted. He had under estimated their power. "Take care of them!" he screamed as he motions his minion to attack them, then disappearing to safety.

The clone slowly changes into his real form, a griffin, as the scouts quickly surround him. "Usagi, you get, Mamoru, we'll take care of this." Rei shouted. Usagi nodded and started running to Mamoru. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

'Bloody hell…what happened? Where am I?' Mamoru's eyes drifted open for the first time in the longest time. He squinted as he tried to make out the angelic goddess in front of him…his savior.

"Mamoru! Mamoru? Are you OK?" Usagi asked as the glass slid into the floor freeing Mamoru. He falls into her arms. "Usako? Is that really you? You seem different." He smiled at his angel. His mind finally pieced together what had happened to him.

Usagi smiled as tears formed in her eyes "It's really me. Come on, let's go home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"LOVE ME CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Venus shouted as the whip slashed his arm, temporarily wounding the griffin. He growled wildly when he noticed Mamoru was free. His powerful wings lifted him up off the ground surprising the scouts. He then shot a fireball at the two. "USAGI WATCH OUT!" Matt shouted. 

Mamoru and Usagi looked up. On instinct, with all his might, Mamoru shoved Usagi aside and braced himself as the red ball of flame raced toward him.

Usagi looked up from the ground hysterically. Looking over at Mamoru, blue met blue. She desperately reached out for him. He whispered _'I love you'_ Then, all that could be heard was Usagi's ear piercing scream as Mamoru was engulfed in flames.

AU Well, that's it. What's gonna happen to Mamoru. Will he be OK? I'm hoping for maybe 80 reviews before the next chapter comes out? They don't have to be good reviews. I just wanna know what people think! Till next time! 


	9. Chapter 8: It's Hard to Say Goodbye

Cry For Me

By: Tatsutahime

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; Naoko Takeuchi does. I am only using her characters for my story. I did however make up a few characters to benefit my plot.

Chapter 9: It's Hard To Say Goodbye

"NOOOOOOO" Usagi's cry rang through the room. The scouts have stopped fighting as they watched the horrific scene. Usagi's view as clouded with hot tears that seemed to burn through her flesh as she ran up to Mamoru.

"No…no, no…Mamoru? Are you OK?" she coarsely whispered. She tucked his head into her lap. His clothes were down to rags as his body was speckled with large burns. His eyes slowly open as he forces a smile.

"Don't…don't cry for me…I'll…I'll be…O…kay…" he stutters through the pain. 

"Why'd you do that?" Usagi asked brushing a piece of hair out of his face. His hand reaches up to caress her face. "Cause…I love… you…You've gotten so beautiful…my Serenity…" he whispers as his hand slowly drops and he falls unconscious. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's enough!" the griffin shouted flying up higher in the room. He was getting annoyed that nobody was paying any attention to him. "Fire ball!" he screams as he aims it toward to the scouts. 

"JUPITER PLANET POWER!"

"MARS PLANET POWER"

"MERCURY PLANET POWER"

"VENUS PLANET POWER!"

The scouts suddenly glow their royal colors. Standing in a circle holding each other's hand, raging power shots from the center rivaling the griffin's power. Strong lights flash widely through the room.

Seeing that the scouts don't need his help, he quickly runs over to Usagi. His heart aches when he sees that she's crying over another man. Kneeing across from her, he gently lifts up her chin with his finger. "Here" he soothes as he shifts Mamoru's weight off of Usagi and onto his shoulder. "I'll teloport him outta here. He needs help." 

Usagi sadly smiles at Matt. She felt extremely bad for Mamoru but he also felt extremely guilty being so emotional other another in front of Matt…her fiancé. Shaking her head slightly, she whispers, "Thank you." He turns and disappears into the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scouts were tired. Now, on their knees, they knew they aren't strong enough. Ami closes her eyes, _'Sailor Moon…we need you…' _

'I'm here Ami.' "CELESTRIAL SUN AND MOON POWER!" Usagi shouts as blinding white lights explode from her staff. As her lights join with the scouts' they seem to melt together to form one, turning a majestic gold.

"What is this?!" the griffin screeches as the beams surround him. Suddenly, the room fills with light. When the room dims, the scouts see the griffin turn to stone. No longer suspended in air, it falls and completely shatters in the cold marble floor, pieces flying everywhere. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so glad that's over, is everyone all right?" Usagi asks.

"A bit exhausted, but I think well survive." Rei smiles.

"Good..." Usagi saids as she falls to her knees. Her palms planted in front of her on the floor as she breathes hard.

"Sailor Moon!" Everyone shouts as they rush over to their fallen leader. They knee before her.

"Oh, Usagi…Are YOU okay?" Ami asks worried.

"Yea...I'm fine. I guess I'm not used to using my powers like that. Matt…well, he's usually the one that does." Usagi looks up and smiles sheepishly. The group laughs happily. _'Just like old times'_ Mina thought. _'I wish it could be like this forever…'_

"Um, Usagi…about the Mamoru thing…" Lita stops as she notices Usagi drop her head. "I dunno what to say…"

"She means…that we didn't know…we knew he acted differently but…I dunno, we thought it was cause you left." Mina 

"We were wrong. We're so sorry."

"It's okay, really. I just dunno what to do now…Mamoru's wasn't really Mamoru…he didn't hit me…but I have Matt now, so that shouldn't matter right?" Usagi sighed.

"It's up to you Usagi, Mamoru was your past. He loves you. But with Matt, he's been there for you. He's nothing but loyal. Whatever you choose to do, we're with you Usagi...100%." Ami said placing a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder. 

Usagi smiles warmly at her friends. _'It's good to have them back…'_ "Come on guys, lets go home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was setting on the horizon just right where anyone in Juuban Park could get a breath taking view. Bits of red, orange, yellow, and purple painted the sky. The sere silence was broken when five girls appear from thin air chanting softly.

"We're back." Lita states as the group drop hands and look around.

Usagi smiles slightly while sitting down on a nearby bench. _'It's been too long of a day…'_ Usagi thought as she de-transforms. She shivers at the cool breeze. So much was on her mind. All she wanted was to be alone to think. She's forced back to reality when she hears someone call her name.

"Matt…" Usagi mutters as he approaches her. He takes a seat next to her. "How's Mamoru?" 

"He's exhausted, but he'll be fine. He just needs to rest for a few days. The hospital wants to keep him for about a week to treat his burns." Usagi weakly smiles, " That's good to hear." An awkward silence grows between them.

"I think we need…" They both start. Matt chuckles slightly. "You first." 

Usagi sighs as she stands up, motioning for him to follow. "I dunno where to start really…" She stops and sits down in the small dock overlooking a small lake. Matt proceeds to sit next to her. "With all that's happened…I've come to realize that I'm needed here. The scouts, they can't handle this new threat by themselves…especially with Mamoru injured. After the Two months are up…I can't go back to France with you…"

"Then I'll stay here with you." Matt answered quickly.

"No…I can't have you giving up your life for me. You have obligations Matt. And your family and friends? What about them."

"I don't care Usagi…I love you…my home is where you are." Matt saids passionately.

"I love you too…but…" Tears fiercely fall down her face as she searches for words. "Did I ever tell you why I ran away from you at our first wedding? Why…why I never showed up?" Usagi whispers.

Matt sadly looks at her, wiping away her tears. "No…Why?"

"Something told me that I wasn't ready yet. I tried to change my destiny…and I guess for a while, I was doing a pretty good job." Usagi shrugs slightly looking up at Matt, "But no matter how hard I try, I'm drawn back here…to Tokyo…and to them. I'm needed here…To protect my people", Usagi smiles with tears falling down her cheeks. " I'm their princess."

"I guess we weren't meant to be…" Matt saids with regret. "What about you…and Mamoru…are you two…are you gonna…"

"Get back together? I dunno. It wasn't him…to think after all these years…" Usagi saids shaking her head as she stands up. "I'll leave that up to the fates."

Matt slowly follows. He looks at the beautiful woman ahead to him. The beautiful woman that stole his heart away. He saids hesitantly, "I'm leaving."

Usagi stops walking and turns to face him. _'What?! Wha…? Oh, stop it Usagi. You didn't think that he was gonna stay forever did you? ...especially after that little conversation. After all, I don't deserve him. I have to be strong. I won't cry… '_ "…when?"

"Tonight." Matt answers feeling her uneasiness. He takes her hands in his. He lowers her forehead to hers. He closes his eyes as she quietly whispers. "Thank you…thank you for everything…I dunno what I would have done if I've never met you… I'm so sorry this had to end this way."

"If I could turn back time, I wouldn't change a thing. I wouldn't trade these past four years with you for anything. You're the love of my life."

Matt lowers his head and kisses her passionately. "Remember if you ever need anyone to talk to or anything at all, you know where I am. You have a beautiful future in front of you Tsukino Usagi…Never let anyone make you feel like anything less than a goddess." He smiles at her warmly. "Perhaps we'll meet again mon petite lapine."

Usagi felt incredibly calm as she watched Matt walk outta her life. She grew wiser that day, more independent. _'Goodbye love.'_

The End

AU: Well, what do you think? Not too horrible I hope. I tried! Well, that's the end of my first fanatic. Please review. Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll put out an epilogue. I would like to thank everyone that's supported my story and to look out for my new story. Till then, Au revoir!

I'd like to dedicate this story to Sandy and Jared. I wish you two the best.


	10. Epilogue

Cry For Me

By: Tatsutahime

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I'm only using her characters for my story. I also made up a few characters to benefit the plot of the story. I'm also using Mandy Moore's 'Cry' on this chapter. I don't own that either. I wish I did though, it a cute song. ^_^*

AU: Just a note for the beginning. In my story, it never gets cold...it's like summer all year around. 

Epilogue

The year was 3056. September 21, 3056 to be exact. Warn sunlight poured into the main bedroom. Sweet songbirds chirped lightly indicating morning. Usagi Tsukino stirred slightly in her soft bed. _'Another day_,' she thought as she stretched out her arms. Pulling the heavy sheets of her fragile body, she headed toward her vanity mirror. She picked up her silver brush and gently brushed her hair thoughtfully. Sighing, she put the brush down. She couldn't stand to look at herself. She felt like an old woman stuck in a nineteen-year-olds body. Her curly golden silver hair now barely reached the floor. Her light grayish blue cerulean eyes glimmered with wisdom. _'That's what a good 1054 years does to them I guess.' _She thought with an empty smile.

Turning her attention away from herself she stepped into her large marble bathroom. Usagi turned on the bathtub faucet. Hot steam filled the air as she slipped off her nightgown. She slowly sank into the tub of water. She closed her eyes as thoughts crowded her mind. There was much to do to prepare for the ball that would honor the King of Earth's arrival tonight. The thought of King Endymion sent shivers down her spine as her mind flashed backed to that day so very long ago. The day that plagued her mind for over a thousand years.

Flashback 

The year was 2003. It had been over a year since the love of her life returned to his place in Paris. She never heard from his again. Her and Mamoru had been dating on and off. A few kisses here and there but nothing too serious. That little spark didn't exist anymore. However they did grow to become the best of friends. The Sailor Scouts were whole again. Fighting side by side to defeat any new evil that threatened humanity. She got a job in Tokyo to model a new creative designer's formal dresses. Her life was starting to rise again from their ashes. 

It was roughly midnight on June 22, the night of her nineteenth birthday. Mamoru and the scouts had blind folded her and brought her to Huntington Beach. There they had set up a bonfire and dinner. Covering themselves in blankets they played truth and dare until the sun started to rise. Suddenly a blinding one light appeared overhead. _'It is time to chose your destiny'_ the figure announced in a strong voice. Usagi looked around confused as the beach disappeared into whiteness. Then all that could be in sight was Mamoru. He looked at her pleadingly, holding out his hand…as if asking her to come with him. Her mind screamed to take his hand. _'You'll rule Crystal Tokyo together! You'll never be lonely again. Isn't that what you what? You'll never be lonely again…'_ She slowly reached out for him. Just as her fingers brushed against his, she quickly drew back. She knew in her heart that she had made the right decision as Mamoru faded away. That was that last time she saw him and the scouts. 

End of Flashback

'Until now. Did I make the right choice?' Usagi questioned as she stepped out of the bathtub wrapping a towel around her body. _'Of course you did Usagi! You put your people's happiness and safely before yours. Your planet is the might prosperous and powerful. Everyone's happy…yeah, Usagi, everyone's happy…everyone except you. It's a small price to pay for peace.' _she scolded as she slipped into her dress. Adjusting the fabric wings on her back, she sighed. She sat down at her vanity mirror and waited for Melissa to come in. Soon enough, a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in Melissa." Usagi called. The large bedroom door reluctantly opened. A skinny brunette hurried inside. "Good morning your majesty." She said as she did a small dip. "Good Morning Melissa. I trust you slept well?" Melissa gave a tired smile. "Brian was up all night, crying hysterically. I didn't get much sleep your highness." Melissa yawned as she sat beside Usagi and began putting her long mop of hair into traditional buns. Usagi giggled sympathetically, " Babies are quite a handful. After you're done here. I order you to get some rest. I will watch Brian. But I trust you'll be ready to help me get into my dress at seven o'clock sharp?" Melissa gave Usagi a grateful smile. "Thank you," she cried dramatically hugging her friend, which caused both to burst out laughing. Taking the crown off the velvet pillow, she placed it on Usagi's head. She dropped to a deep curtsy. "Now, Neo Queen Serenity, your people awaits you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi slowly sat down onto her throne in the middle of the enormous ballroom. Brian happily cooed in her arms. _'It's a shame he doesn't like anyone else holding him besides his parents and me._' It was usually her that watched the baby. She watched the maids and footmen hustle around making sure that everything was perfect for tonight. Her job was to just advise them. To pick with color velvet should adorn the pillars, or the arrangement of the tables carrying food. Hours passed as she sat there. A maid handed her Brian's baby formula. Thanking her, she placed the bottle into Brain's mouth. She looked at the grandfather clock on the opposite wall. _'Damn. 5 O'clock already? I'm gonna be late!' _

Usagi descended the throne and went straight to the teloportation room. Kind Endymion was to be here already. Not to mention the princesses of each respected inner planet. Not being able to run with a baby in her arms, she looked frantically at each clock she passed. _'Way to go Usagi. You haven't seen your friends in more than a thousand years and when they finally have a chance to visit YOUR planet, you're late to greet them!_' she thought picking up her pace. She repositioned Brian in her arms as she entered the room.

"Welcome everyone to my Kingdom." She greeted as her eyes met with Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina. They all smiled back. _'They've all grown so such.'_ Usagi thought as each gave her a loose hug. " And who is this?" Rei questioned as she approached Usagi and took Brian's little hand. "Someone's been busy haven't they?" Usagi blushed a crimson red. " Oh, no…" She stuttered. "Brian isn't mine. He belongs to a maid of mine. Anyway, we'll have all the time in the universe to talk later. But now, my guards will escort each of you to your rooms. We are having a ball in your honor tonight and I'm sure you would like to get some rest before hand." They nodded in agreement. Each gave her a knowing smile as they exited the room, each with the moon's most available bachelors arm in arm. 

"And do I get an escort?" Usagi turned abruptly to see a strikingly handsome man. She could recognize that man anywhere. "Endymion. Welcome." She smiled as she approached him. He brought her into a loose hug, careful not to hurt the baby in her arms. As they broke apart, all he could do was stare at her overwhelming beauty. _'The years have been good to her.' _"Come." Usagi said as she motioned for him to follow. "We have much to discuss."

(AU: Just to clear something up, Usagi is a single ruler over the moon. Mamoru is now king of earth. He's also not married.)

He followed her down the hall and into the servant's quarters. He watched her knock on the large door. A young maid popped out from behind the door and dropped to a curtsy. "Your Highness, Your Majesty." She greeted sweetly. She thanked her queen for taking care of her baby. Usagi bid her good day and they were off down the long marble halls once again. 

Serenity and Endymion walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the gardens. "How have you been?" Mamoru asked. Usagi smiled as she sat on the ledge of a massive white fountain. "Good. And you?" "Good…" he murmured. Mamoru fought with himself whether to or not to ask about the proposal. He wasn't sure how she would respond. He watched her run her dip her hands in to cup a gold fish. She watched as it swam around in the water trapped in her delicate hands.

"Did um…Luna and Artemis…inform you…of our…" He stuttered as he run his gloved hand over his midnight black hair. 

"Proposal? Yes." She sighed as she released the fish. 

" I wanted to know your thoughts on it."

"Gosh…um. I'm more than flattered that your planet wants to unify yours with mine. I also think that it is a wonderful idea. It would strengthen both our defenses and communication between our planets. The economy would…"

"Usagi…that's not what I meant…" 

"…I know…"

"If you don't want to…"

"No...I mean yes. I want to do anything and everything in my power to achieve a strong universal alliance."

"…There's a but isn't there."

"Yes…it's the…uh, method of going about this change."

"The marriage of the rulers? My advisers believe it's the only way that the people will take this seriously. Neither one of us have heirs so we can't betroth them. We also know that we don't have much time. We both know that some Lunars and Terrain's don't trust one another."

"I know…I know." She sighed. "I just need more time. I have a lot on my mind. I will try to announce my decision at the ball tonight. You can trust that I'll have my people's best interest in mind." She said standing. Mamoru followed. "Here, I'll show you to your room." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 7 o' clock sharp when Usagi entered her bedroom. Melissa was already inside. She had already selected a gown that was sitting on her bed. Usagi dragged herself to the vanity table. "Are you all right your highness?" Melissa asked when she noticed her troubled face. She started taking out Usagi's buns. Suddenly, Usagi bursts out crying, burying her head in her hands. Melissa immediately plopped down next to her and hugged her Queen. "I dunno what to do…" At that time Luna entered her bedroom. "Dear child, what's wrong?" Luna asked completely worried as she kneed down before Usagi.

(AU: Luna is human.)

Usagi looked up. "I can't marry King Endymion. I just can't…" she sobbed as she thought of Matt. She wanted to be with him so badly. 

"Usagi, listen to me, no one can force to do anything. If you don't want to marry, I'm sure the Terrain and Lunars can work out some peace treaty…"

'Oh, stop it Usagi. Matt's never gonna come back. You don't even know where he is. He completely disappeared remember? It's time to stop being so selfish. You turned down enough perfectly good suitors. You loved Mamoru once; can't you just love him again? He'll take care of you…' "No Luna," Usagi stated as she stopped crying. _'It's time to stop being so selfish.'_ "This marriage will be good for my people. I will…I will go through with it. It is my duty. Now Melissa, I need to get ready. "

Luna sighed. Tears began to form in her eyes. She hated seeing Usagi so sad and lonely. She admired her for being so strong and always putting her people before her. But it was time she did something to make HER happy, not her people. _'Oh, Matheny, where in the world are you? I believe you're the only one that can save her…'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serenity stood at the top of the grand staircase as she nervously waited to be formally announced present. She fidgeted in her pearl ball gown. She hair was pulled back into one messy bun. Pearls burettes were placed in the mop of silver behind her crown. White gloves hugged up to her upper arms. Her white and peachy colored dress tugged her chest and split down the center. A pearl necklace adorned her neck. She glowed like an angel.

"Now, Presenting the sovereign ruler of the new Silver Millennium, Neo Queen Serenity." 

'Here goes nothing.' She thought as she gracefully descended the stairs and headed toward her throne. The courtiers and courtesses bowed as she passed. As she sat on her throne, her guests were introduced. First the Princess of Mercury, Venus, Mars, then Jupiter. Last to be presented was Neo King Endymion. When they all reached the foot of her throne, it was her que. 

"Let the ball begin!" Usagi cried. The crowd cheered and the orchestra started to play a waltz. She sat comfortably on her throne. As the hours pass, she watched her friends laugh and dance when they were asked to by handsome men. She watched the way young couples looked at each other. _'They're so happy…'_

"Your Highness, my I have this dance?" Usagi looked down to see King Endymion offer his hand. "Of course," she answered as she plasters a smile on her face. He places an arm around her waist and with the other, takes her hand. They dance a first few minutes in silence. "You look beautiful Serenity." Usagi lifts her head up from off his shoulder whispers a 'thank you.' 

"I don't want to rush you…and believe me, you can take all the time you want if you're not ready…"

"Endymion, I've decided that…" Mamoru waited eagerly for an answer that never came. Her attention was averted elsewhere. "Usagi? You decided what?" He watched her face intensely as she stopped dancing. He watched her inhale sharply and close her eyes. When she opened them her facial expression sent shivers down his spine. Mamoru turned to see what had caused Usagi to be so distracted. Her eyes were on a man. _'It couldn't be…'_ He looked back at Usagi confused.

"Oh my god…Is that Matt?!" her asked hysterically. "I thought he disappeared! Usagi?" When he looked back to get a better look, the man was gone.

"Matt…?" Usagi whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. She looked up at Mamoru with wide eyes, as if she'd seen a ghost. He stood there, obviously not comprehending what was going on. "Usagi…?" Tears flowed down her cheeks as her whispered 'sorry' and started running toward the figure that just disappeared out of the ballroom. 
    
    
    _I'll always remember
    It was late afternoon
    It lasted forever
    And ended too soon
    _When Usagi got outside, she looked around frantically. _'I won't loose him again...I can't..._' Her mind screamed.
    Her heart raced as she ran though the garden. Usagi felt overwhelming warmth when she reached the labyrinth she had the
    gardeners planted for her when she ascended the throne. A voice in her head screamed for her to go to the center. '_He's waiting
    for you. Go to him._'
    Without another moment's hesitation, she picked up her skirt and ran, she ran as fast as she could to the center. She knew
    this maze like the back of her hand. If she ever needed time alone or time to think, she would go here. It was her own secret
    place. As she reached the center, she stopped herself before turning the corner. _'What if he's not there? What if he didn't want
    me to follow him? What if…"_ her mind panicked. _'Breathe Usagi. Just breathe…' _She took a deep breath as warmth brushed
    passed her. _'Here goes nothing…'_
    _You were all by yourself
    Staring up at a dark gray sky
    I was changed
    _Her heart completely stopped as she turned the corner. There was a marble fountain in the center. Torches lined the hedges.
    Her eyes rested on breathtaking young man. His attention was to the stars. Usagi unconsciously took a step closer.
    _In places no one would find
    All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)
    It was then that I realized
    That forever was in your eyes
    The moment I saw you cry
    _
    Inhaling slowly, she crept slowly closer, afraid that she might scare him away. She slowly took a seat on the ledge of the large
    fountain. She opened her mouth to say something. " So we meet again, mon petite alpine." Matt said softly as he averted his
    attention to her. Fresh tears formed in her eyes as she tried to tell herself that he was really there, after all these years…he
    came back. 'You're not real…You can't be…"
    _
    The moment that I saw you cry
    _Matt sensing her fear took her hands in his. "It's really is me Usagi. I came back…from my home planet, the sun. (AU: It's not
    really that hot up there…) They crowned me their king! I came back Usako…to make up my Queen…" Usagi looked at him in
    shock. Her eyes scanned his silver armor and then his red and yellow velvet cape. His waist held a long sword. Her eyes went
    to his crown. She reached up to caress his face. When her eyes met his, she was mesmerized by the compassion they held.
    _
    It was late in September
    And I've seen you before (and you were)
    You were always the cold one
    But I was never that sure
    You were all by yourself
    Staring at a dark gray sky
    I was changed
    _"I...I can't...Matt…I just can't…" she said shaking her head to brake her trance. She stood up and started to run. _'I can't do
    this…I can't get hurt again….'
    _
    _In places no one would find
    All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)
    It was then that I realized
    That forever was in your eyes
    The moment I saw you cry
    _
    "Usagi! " Matt called as he started after her. _'I can't loose her again...'_ "Usagi!" he called as he caught her arm and pulled her
    into a tight embrace. She broke out sobbing fiercely into his chest.
    _
    I wanted to hold you
    I wanted to make it go away
    I wanted to know you
    I wanted to make your everything, all right....
    _"Usagi...listen to me. I can feel that you're unhappy there. Please come with me…come with me to the sun. You'll be happy
    there. I know you will because I know you Tsukino Usagi. You're my soul mate. I'll take care of you. Please…I was stupid to let
    you go once, I won't make that same stupid mistake." Usagi's cries settled down to a small whimper. She looked up as his
    pleading eyes.
    _
    I'll always remember...
    It was late afternoon...
    In places no one would find...
    _"What about the moon? I'm their Queen…I can't just leave my…I promised them that I would protect them…I need to talk to Luna…"
    "Luna knows that I'm here. I spoke to her before the ball. We can work out all the details later." Matt said as he leaded his
    forehead on hers. He saw the fear wash away from her eyes. Their lips crept closer. As they met, a spark shot through their bodies. Matt slowly pulled away and looked up at her smiling. "You won't have to cry anymore love…Now come, My people are
    eager to meet their future Queen… Are you ready?" Usagi smiled a genuine smile. "Of course." Matt took her hand and in a
    flash, they disappeared off the moon forever.
    _
    In places no one would find
    All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)
    It was then that I realized
    That forever was in your eyes
    The moment I saw you cry
    _
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Luna smiled as she watched Usagi and Matt depart. Tears flowed freely down her face as she looked up at the starry night sky. _'Be happy my Queen…heaven knows that you deserve it."
    _
    AU: Well that's it! What do you think? Before reading all those reviews, I didn't know how much you guys liked Matt! So I
    decided to make a nice happy epilogue. Plus it's, longer than my regular chapters! You gotta give me credit for that cause I
    really tried! Please Review. I'm hoping for maybe 120 reviews? I'd appreciate it. Until next time!


End file.
